


But You're Tiny!

by Anie6142



Series: The Frost Prince and The Dragon Boy [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie6142/pseuds/Anie6142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU: Everyone was talking about the great young wizard who tamed a Night Fury, too bad for them he was not what they expected. Everyone ignored Hiccup since then, but unknowingly he caught Jack's interests, besides were the rumors true? Or were just lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're Tiny!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally post one of my stories here, I've already posted this in my Tumblr and my FF.net account, so to those who have read it there it's the same one. I posted this back in March but it got lost in the tags so HiJack-week in Tumblr never found it although they re-blogged the other two stories I wrote (or one, I don't remember)...

Jackson Overland-Frost was bored out of his mind. He was sitting in the Slytherin table watching how the Sorting Hat told the first years their respective houses. The only reason as to why he was still there? He heard a rumor that the kid who defeated a giant dragon and saved his village was coming there and he was also the only one who had tamed an infamous Night Fury, one of the most exotic and dangerous dragons in existence. For someone that great everyone expected a guy who looked cool, masculine, brave, and of course handsome (in accordance the ladies). The only clue they had it was that he had a very long and impressive last name and that he had lost part of his left leg. He was so bored he started making frost patterns on the table with his fingers, being the only third year to use magic without his wand was both a blessing and a curse, mainly because his magic reacted to his emotions and there were already a couple times he made it snow in the classroom by accident.

“Gryffindor!” yelled the sorting hat for the nth time. When were they going to be done?

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!” yelled Professor Toothiana, everyone quieted down, somehow everyone knew in that instant that it was the kid from the rumors. Out of the crowd of first years a kid walked forward, he was skinny, short, lanky, he had auburn hair as Jack could tell, and with every step he took there was a metallic ‘clank’ on the floor. That guy tamed a Night Fury and killed a giant dragon? There was no way! He was tiny! He turned around facing the audience and sat on the chair while they put the hat on his head, his face was barely visible through he shadow of the hat and his hair, but Jack could tell he had a freckled face and he could swear he saw a scar on the side of his jaw. Everyone was murmuring between themselves and the hat was taking his sweet time choosing the house for the kid.

“That’s the kid? No way!”

“He’s so short!”

“He looks weak!”

“I bet he didn’t even tame a Night Fury, it was all just a big fat lie!”

“What a disappointment.”

“He doesn’t even look like he lost a foot.”

“The only thing impressive about him is his name!”

“Who names their kid Hiccup?” Jack was hearing a lot of the words said and could not help to frown, yeah he was slightly disappointed too but he knew that you should never judge a book by it’s cover, although he also agreed, there was no way that kid could tame a dragon, he looked more like he could become a dragon’s snack!

“Alright, I’ve decided, your house will be…Ravenclaw!” said the hat out loud and there was a cheer form the Ravenclaw table. The kid just walked down the steps, a metallic ‘clank’ could be heard every other step he took, he had his head down and the shadow caused by his hair made it impossible to see the rest of his face, he sat down at the very end of the table away form the other Ravenclaws. The hat sorted a couple more kids, yells of ‘Slytherin!’, ‘Hufflepuff!’, ‘Gryffindor!’, and ‘Ravenclaw!’ were heard. After the last one, Headmaster North clapped his hands and food appeared in front of everyone, without second thoughts all of them dug in, Jack just grabbed a couple pieces of chicken and some applesauce, not really that hungry since he ate a lot of junk at the train. He kept looking back at the Ravenclaw table and noticed that the kid was not eating at all, he had a book out and seemed to be writing notes, not a doubt he belonged there. But then, why did the Sorting Hat took so long to choose his house?

* * *

 

The next couple of days Jack kept seeing the kid in the halls, his head still down and the metallic ‘clank’ was heard every time. He was sure it came from his foot, and the rumors of him losing his leg after defeating a giant dragon came back to mind, but there was no way right? And if the kid did lose his leg then how did he lose it? Jack was just getting more and more curious, and he had no idea why. During breakfast, lunch, and dinner he noticed how the kid would eat plenty and quickly and left within ten minutes or less, no one else found this behavior strange but Jack. Jack just let it be and decided to just mind his own matters, until a certain day. Jack was inside the building during his free period and saw how Madam Hooch was teaching flying to the first years, he noticed right away the head of auburn hair and the blue Ravenclaw scarf around his neck. No doubt that it was the kid with the funny name. He saw how he grabbed his broom on the first try while the other students took a couple more tries.

_Not bad kid…_ thought Jack, then he saw how a kid lost control of the broom when the teacher told them to mount their brooms, the kid started flying uncontrollably and panic filled everyone’s eyes when the kid fell from his broom. Panic set in, Jack opened the window with his wand in hand trying to conjure a levitation spell but didn’t have the time, and he didn’t have to after all. In a second there was blur and the kid was no where in the air falling to his death, but standing on the grass next to the Ravenclaw kid who had his broom in his hand. It couldn’t be, but the facts were irrefutable, the kid took his broom and flew faster than ever imaginable and grabbed the kid and set him on the ground. The other students were speechless and Madam Hooch had a wide smile in her face, with the window open he could now hear what they were saying.

“In all my years I have not seen someone that fast since Mr. Potter. Mr. Haddock, how do you feel about being a seeker?” said Madam Hooch to what appeared to be an embarrassed and shocked version of the kid with the funny name. Well that was a new reaction out of him. He saw how the kid shrugged and many of the other students were whispering amongst themselves, the last first year that was a seeker was Harry Potter, the ‘boy who lived’ and the kid who defeated the Dark Lord all those years back during the war.

“You can’t do that! There’s no way that lanky kid could be a Quidditch player!” said a Gryffindor kid with annoyance in his eyes.

“Quiet!” yelled Madam Hooch. “None of you move until I get back. Mr. Haddock, come with me.” said Madam Hooch, the kid just simply followed putting the broom on the floor and his hair kept casting a shadow in his face. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen the kid up close, how does he look like?

* * *

 

Later that day he was walking in the halls when he heard struggle in an alley close to the changing stairs. He crept up closer and listened intently to what was going on.

“There’s no way someone like you defeated a dragon!” yelled a kid.

“You are just a fishbone! All those rumors are just that!” said another.

“…”

“Hah, he’s not even denying any of this!” said the first kid.

“I bet he thinks he’s so smug, just because you’re the new seeker for your house does not make you special!” said the second.

“He doesn’t have any friends in his house, so no one will be cheering for you.” said the first.

“Oh, I think he’s going to cry! He is shaking!” said the second.

“Hah! How pathetic!” he head a hard ‘thud’ against the wall. “He so light! I barely pushed him.” said the first. Jack was getting angrier, that was not way to treat a person.

“Isn’t it getting colder?” said the second.

“Who cares!” said the first. “Wait…is it snowing?”

“Look! The walls are getting covered in ice!”

“Could it be…It’s Frost! Let’s get out of here!” yelled both kids and ran, Jack could see that they were both from his house from the scarves around their necks. Jack decided to go inside the alley and see if the kid was ok, but he was already gone.

* * *

 

It had been a couple days since the incident in the alley and Jack had found himself staring at the kid on the tables. He noticed how the kid never received any letters, it didn’t look like he owned an owl at all. He started to feel sorry for the kid whose name he could not remember, it made him mad at himself that he didn’t pay better attention, he only knew it was a funny name.

“Jack!” yelled someone. He turned around to face Flynn Rider, he called himself that but he knew that it was not his real name, he also knew he was crushing on a girl with blond hair but he did not know the house nor name.

“Hi Flynn, how is it going?”

“Great! But did you know who is Slytherin going to be against on the first match of the season?”

“No clue, I’ve been busy practicing my skills, I found a way to manipulate the wind, look.” Jack took his wand and moved it around and a gust of wind surrounded him and he was up in the air for a couple seconds before the wind vanished.

“That was amazing! How did you do that?” asked Flynn.

“I have no idea. It just came naturally.”

“I see, and the first match is going to be against Ravenclaw!”

“Really? I thought it would be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.”

“I know, but there was a change of plans, and they say that the seeker it’s the kid from the first day! That Hiccup guy.”

_Hiccup?_ “That’s his name?”

“Funny right? Who in their right minds names a kid Hiccup?”

“A village who likes to follow tradition and name the runt of the litter that.” said a voice behind them and they both jumped. Behind them there was Hiccup, shorter than Jack and Flynn, he had his raven claw scarf around his neck and a bag on the side that had books inside. Jack could see him better up close, he had freckles _everywhere_ , a scar around his jaw, a button nose, and auburn hair that still made a shadow on the rest of his face so you couldn’t see his eyes.

“Tradition you say?” said Jack.

“Yes. To avoid trolls stealing your socks even if they only steal the left one, and to those who are considered runts or mistakes. Luckily I don’t have the troll problem since I don’t wear socks on my left leg anymore.” said the kid grabbing his pant leg and lifting it showing a weird looking metal prosthetic in its place.

“How did that happen?”

“I’m not even sure myself, I was falling, there was fire, and two weeks later I woke up like this.” said the kid with a shrug in his shoulders.

“So its true that you’re the new seeker for Ravenclaw?” asked Flynn, he still could not believe the kid could be chosen as a seeker.

“Yeah…I gotta go, oh and thanks.” said Hiccup towards Jack before he left and continued walking away from the duo.

“Thanks? Why did he thank you?”

“Well…I heard him being bullied in an ally and I was getting angry…so ice and frost spread and scared the kids and left him alone, but before I could ask him if he was ok he was gone.”

“I see, man the rumors on the kid and the rumors from your side are pretty weird and messed up!”

“Yeah like ‘Don’t get near Jack Frost! He’ll freeze you to death!’, It’s annoying…” Jack started getting those rumors around his second year at Hogwarts. He knew he was talented, and was unique, his hair was completely white, people at fist thought he was an albino until they noticed his blue eyes, it made a high contrast against his pale skin. He had a bunch of fan girls and that made other kids jealous of him, so when Jack found that he could control snow and ice at will, and his emotions got the better of him at times, people started calling him a freak and younger students started to fear him a little, for fear of ‘being frozen’.

“It’s not my fault you know? I wish they could stop all this nonsense.” said Jack to Flynn.

“Well, I’m sure as heck that the Ravenclaw kid feels the same as you. You should talk to him.”

“Nah.”

“C’mon! I know you want to~.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you stare at him.” said Flynn with a smirk in his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” said Jack turning his face away from Flynn trying to hide his blush, it was embarrassing getting caught.

* * *

 

One morning everyone was receiving mail at the tables. Jack got a letter from his family, his sister asking him for some chocolate frogs and his parents asked how he was doing. His snowy owl Snowflake was resting on his shoulder looking at the letter as well. Then there was a sudden gasp from everyone and he looked up. A small dragon was on the window sill and flew down towards the students. Some ducked down and others were shocked to see a dragon in school grounds. The dragon, if Jack was correct, was a Terrible Terror, as far as he knew no dragon could be tamed, so why did a wild dragon come to school? And before he could continue thinking about it, the dragon stopped right in front of Hiccup. Everyone stared in shock. Hiccup apparently did not notice and took out a piece of paper and a pencil, he took something from the dragon’s leg and apparently it was a letter. He looked from his seat and saw how the kid left an amused laugh from his lips and quirked into a small smile, that was the first time he saw the kid smile. He saw how the kid seemed to write faster than ever and within seconds he put the rolled up piece of paper on the dragon’s hind leg and did a hand signal and the dragon was gone, flying straight to the window and out. The kid started to finish his breakfast and soon he was surrounded by other students, being bombarded with questions from _everyone._

“Was that a dragon?! How did you do that?”

“What was in that paper?”

“So it’s true that you can tame dragons?”

“Why didn’t that Terrible Terror chew your face off?”

“So is it true that you have tamed a Night Fury?”

“Of course he hasn’t, even if he was able to tame a Terrible Terror it does not mean he could tame a dragon as mighty as the Night Fury! He’s the only dragon no one has ever seen after all.”

“The Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death, since no one has seen him then if you saw it you would know right away no?”

“Hey, where did he go?” everyone looked around and the kid and his stuff had vanished. Jack was watching all the time but since his view was blocked by the people he didn’t see when the kid made his escape. The kid was nowhere to be seen during lunch and dinner that day, probably trying to avoid getting asked more questions, as far as he knew the kid rarely talked and was not comfortable with the attention he received. The next day it seemed the excitement had died down and Hiccup was back to his routine of eating and leaving right after he was done, faster than ever.

* * *

 

Jack was more than curious now. It had been a couple of days and the match was still weeks away, but the thing he was curious about was why did Hiccup always leave early? He always looked to be in a hurry and never spent time with other Ravenclaws for that matter. There were times were he found the kid outside in the yard with a notebook out and he would be writing, he could also be sketching but he was a Ravenclaw, so he was most likely writing. One morning, Jack decided to follow the kid, his curiosity at its peak, he waited till the kid was almost done with breakfast and went outside to wait for him in the hall. Once he saw him exit he followed him outside the school grounds, a couple of times the kid checked behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed and he almost caught Jack a couple of times, good thing he was able to summon the wind to lift him up high, not that he believed he would be spotted since the kid had hair covering his line of vision. He followed him until the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

_What is he up to?…_ Then he was taken by surprise when the kid put his hands up to his mouth and let out a roar, a weird sounding call that it was like he was saying ‘ _ahhroo~!_ ’. He hid behind a bush and saw how the trees seemed to move, a thing was coming. All of the sudden there was a black blur and the kid was on the ground, right there, it was the ‘Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death’, a Night Fury, there was no doubt, the creature did not appear in the Book of Dragons. Not thinking twice he came out of his hideout and took out his wand but before he could get any closer he heard laughter. The kid was laughing?

“Toothless! Get off! You know I can’t get dragon saliva in my uniform, it doesn’t wash off!” said the kid, and apparently the dragon understood what he was saying and got off of him.

“Good boy.” said the kid while petting the dragon’s head.

_Toothless?_ He backed away slowly to go back to his hiding spot, he felt like he was seeing something he shouldn’t have and there was a ‘creak’, Jack had stepped in a branch. Suddenly both the dragon and Hiccup looked in his direction. He saw how the dragon started to snarl and showed a row of very sharp looking teeth, not waiting to be eaten he summoned the wind once again and decided to fly away as best as he could, he was still not used to using the wind that way.

_Bloody hell! Toothless my ass!_ thought Jack while flying away, he turned to look back an see if he was being followed, when he saw no one was behind he let out a relieved sigh but when he faced front once again he was met with the black snout of the Night Fury. Shrieking in terror he lost control of the wind and started falling down. He was sure he was falling to his death or going to be killed by the dragon, either way had the same outcome. He waited for his imminent fate and felt how he was grabbed by something, he looked up and the dragon was grabbing him by his talons, he looked down and saw how high he was and tried grabbing to the front legs of the dragon even more. Soon they were on the ground and he started kissing the ground for dear life.

“Why were you following me?” said Hiccup. Jack turned around and saw that the kid was _on_ the dragon’s back. Slowly he unhooked his leg and got off Toothless. The wind had messed his hair but now his entire face was visible, the guy had the most stunning forest-green eyes Jack has ever seen.

“Curiosity?” said Jack and Toothless let out a snarl his way showing his sharp teeth.

“That’s all?” asked Hiccup, his gaze held an intensity Jack had never seen in another person.

“You were always leaving early during the eating hours, you never socialize with other students, and a freaking Terrible Terror came in and didn’t attack you. Isn’t that enough to justify my curiosity?”

“I suppose.” said Hiccup and he absentmindedly petted Toothless’s head calming the beast down.

“So…the rumors were true…” said Jack looking at the scene before him.

“I never denied them. It was them who decided to not believe because I’m all…this.” said Hiccup gesturing to all of himself.

“Then why didn’t you tell them that the rumors were true?”

“It’s not like they were going to believe me either way, a fishbone like me taming and riding one of the most dangerous dragons known to man? Yeah right.”

“So…how?” said Jack pointing to Hiccup and Toothless.

“Well, it was all my fault. I tried to kill him at first.” said Hiccup pointing at Toothless.

“Wait…what?”

“Sit down, it’s a long story.” Hiccup then began telling how he hurt Toothless, how their friendship began, and how both and him saved his village from the Red Death. Jack listened attentively and could not believe all of that happened because the kid just wanted to be accepted, how he seemed like a traitor to his people, and even from all the years of abuse and neglect he still came to their aid.

“Apparently while I was falling to my death Toothless was able to wrap me with his wings shielding my body form the flames and during the fall my foot was apparently out and broke in such a sick way against something that it had to be amputated. Next thing I know I wake up in my room with Toothless watching over me and part of my left leg missing.” said Hiccup finishing his tale.

“Wow, that was something.”

“Yeah. I know, I may have lost a leg but I believe my friendship with Toothless just got stronger that way.”

“So…there’s something that has been bothering me, why did the Sorting Hat took so long to choose your house? After the story you told me you could have belonged to Gryffindor, but he put you in Ravenclaw, why was that?”

“I’m not brave, not at all, nor confident, I like to draw and sketch, I read, and make contraptions. Probably it was because I held characteristics from both houses that it took so long, but who knows, the Sorting Hat never makes a mistake. I heard that Harry Potter went through the same thing, he was almost put in Slytherin but he proved to be a real Gryffindor at heart. Maybe the same case is with me.” said Hiccup who suddenly started to strip. Jack taken by surprised blushed and turned around quickly.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Oh I have to take off my flying equipment, it’s almost time for my next class and it’s a little uncomfortable during Quidditch practice, it’s not the same using a broom than flying on a dragon’s back you know? It’s just added weight.”

“I-I see but did you really have to do it in front of me?”

“We are both guys there’s nothing to be ashamed off. There I’m done.” said Hiccup and Jack finally turned around.

“So its true that you are the new seeker huh?”

“Yeah, and my first match its against your house if I’m not mistaken.”

“Don’t worry too much about them, its true that Slytherin likes to play dirty but that was in the past, this year the team mates are honest players, especially the seeker, they say he’s really graceful and stuff, the ladies are crazy for him.” said Jack with a smug grin in his face.

“I see, well thanks for listening…”

“Jackson, Jackson Overland-Frost. But my friends call me Jack and you already knew the ‘Frost’ part no?”

“Ok, well thanks Jack, it was fun talking to you.” Hiccup sent Toothless back to the forest and went his own way, Jack decided to accompany him.

“Say why do you hide Toothless?”

“You heard the rumors, plus I don’t want him to be in danger nor for people to pester me daily, I had enough of that during training last summer.”

“You have an accent you know that?”

“I’m from Berk, is part of an archipelago belonging to Norway, I’m still surprised I ended up here and not in Durmstrang.”

“I see, well how about we hang out later?” _Wait, what? Where did that come from?…_

“You sure? I mean I don’t have friends and that would be great, but are you sure?” asked Hiccup.

“Yup. How about we meet at Quidditch practice, Ravenclaw has the place today right?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“A birdie told me.” said Jack smiling wide.

“Ok then, see you at practice Jack.” said Hiccup walking away, they had reached the castle grounds without even noticing.

“See you there Hiccup!” Jack went the other way still smiling, leaving fern patterns on the floor while he walked.

* * *

 

“C’mon Haddock! I thought you were a good flyer!” yelled the captain of the team towards Hiccup. He was up in his broom looking from side to side looking for the snitch but so far nothing.

“I’m a seeker Thomas, I don’t move until I see the snitch!” yelled Hiccup back. _Plus it would be easier on Toothless’s back and if I didn’t have all this hair covering my eyes…I could wear…no, people will think I’m stupid…_ Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gold, he wasted no time and flew faster than anyone had ever seen. He flew up and above following the snitch, and instead of standing on the broom like many had done before, he hanged upside down from his bended legs and reached his left hand. He then up righted himself up on the broom and flew down in front of the captain showing the snitch in his hand. Some of the other players were amazed while others were just jealous that a first year made the team and was a seeker no less.

“Good job Haddock, but your reaction time was slow, you need to do something about it.”

“Yes sir…” said Hiccup, he knew he was referring to his hair but he didn’t have anything to cut it, he did however had a green elastic-band he found at a Muggle store one time and he wore it when he studied, if he wanted to be faster at finding the snitch then he might as well wear it, no matter how weird he would look. He reached inside his sleeves to untie it form his wrist and proceeded to pull his hair back with it, now his vision was clear and he had a couple of stunned stares from his teammates.

“Something wrong?” he asked them with a raised eyebrow and he could have sworn one of them was blushing.

“It’s nothing Haddock, it’s just no one has seen that shade of green.” said one of the beaters

“Shade of green? You mean my eyes?”

“Yeah, plus we’ve never seen your entire face until now.” said a chaser.

“Ok…let’s get back to practice?” said Hiccup feeling self-conscious, was it that weird to have green eyes? He saw a Hufflepuff girl with long blond hair that had green eyes as well, so was it that weird? Soon they resumed practice, Hiccup was able to spot the snitch every time and caught it faster each time, his team mates were impressed and his captain seemed pleased at the improvement.

“Break!” yelled the captain, Hiccup mounted his broom and went to the high stands where he saw Jack there.

“Hi there.” said Hiccup to Jack, he just stared at him with wide eyes for a couple of seconds and gave Hiccup a wide smile.

“Hello, you were amazing! You could be able to beat the Slytherin team, if you can bypass their seeker.”

“How good is this seeker anyway?”

“He’s great, is as if the wind was his friend.” said Jack with a smirk.

“Wind huh?” said Hiccup, he remembered how Jack was flying without a broom that morning and he also had some suspicions about him.

“So, changing the topic, how are you liking it so far at Hogwarts?”

“It’s ok I guess, I’m getting used to the attention I get during class.”

“Attention?”

“Apparently I’m good at everything, it makes no sense to me either, I haven’t screw up any potion and I haven’t exploded anything in charms, I get stares from some and glares from others.”

“I see, it’s the same with me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, let me show you.” Jack put his hand near his mouth and blew air into it, soon there was a snowball forming in his hand. Hiccup could not help but to stare with wide eyes.

“Wow, but how?…”

“I can do some magic without my wand apparently, just ice and snow though.”

“That’s really cool!” said Hiccup with a wide smile showing his slightly cooked teeth, Jack thought it was dorky and simply _cute_.

“Haddock!” yelled someone from below and Hiccup turned his face down to see one of the chasers in his broom, he flew up and was now face to face with Hiccup and Jack.

“Yes Hayasaki?” said Hiccup in a bored tone towards the chaser in front of him.

“What are you doing hanging with the likes of _him_?” said the chaser pointing at Jack. “He’s a Slytherin! He could steal our moves and strategies!”

“You really think he would do that? Wow.” said Hiccup in annoyance which in response he got a glare from the chaser.

“Of course he would! He’s Slytherin’s seeker!” yelled Hayasaki, instead of the look of disappointment he hoped to see in Hiccup’s face he only got a raised eyebrow.

“I already knew that Hayasaki.”

“What?” said Jack and Hayasaki at the same time.

“I’m not stupid, and I don’t care, I highly doubt he would cheat.”

“All Slytherins cheat!”

“I would have believed you if we were back in the times when Harry Potter was a student here, but guess what? People change.” said Hiccup, it was the first time someone had defended the Slytherin house in a long while.

“Haddock! Hayasaki! Break is over, get back here!” said Thomas, Hayasaki was down first.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” said Hiccup throwing his broom down and freefalling jus to be back in his broom and back in the air. Show off.

* * *

 

Jack and Hiccup started to hang out more afterwards, they would meet during their free periods and after their Quidditch practice, sometimes he would accompany him during his flights with Toothless, he had to admit that he was a good flyer, both on the broom and on the dragon’s back. People started to talk behind their backs more often once they started to hang out together, especially around the times when Hiccup forgot to take off his hair band and showed his face, many could not believe he was the same person. Then the day of the match came. Both Jack and Hiccup were on their brooms in the air not moving at all, looking, trying to catch a glimpse of gold to tell them it was time to move. So far the scores were pretty even, Slytherin had 250, Ravenclaw had 225, Jack knew that once one of them caught the snitch the game would be over, so he kept looking for it. Hiccup was doing the same but he out of nowhere dove down.

Jack was taken by surprise and started to follow him, he didn’t see the snitch so how could Hiccup had seen it?! He followed him and then up front he saw it, the Golden Snitch. He gripped his broom with both hands and flew faster, he was now even to Hiccup’s speed, here he had an advantage. Jack started to stand on his broom slowly balancing his weight and using the wind to help him stay in place, he was reaching for the snitch when he was suddenly pushed out of the way. Jack had to grip his broom and was about to yell to Hiccup (who else could have shoved him?) when he realized he almost slammed against one of the poles and Hiccup had taken his place hitting his shoulder straight on. Hiccup was grabbing his shoulder with his left hand and rested his body closer to the broom. There already some paramedics trying to make him leave the game but he brushed them off and dove once again for the snitch.

Jack followed once again but the shock from before made him to be wary of his surroundings and to make sure Hiccup didn’t get hurt once again because of him. He tried to go faster as well but the wind resistance was too much for him and even then he could not control the wind and ended up backing off flying backwards in spirals trying to gain control of the broom once again. Once he had his broom under control he noticed that Hiccup was hanging from his legs like he had done in practice and had his left hand stretched out while he had the sleeves of his right hand between his teeth, an expression of pain adorning his features. He reached out more and ended up falling from his broom and hit the floor below. Jack was next to him in a heartbeat and then Hiccup raised his hand up un the air and in his fist was the Golden Snitch.

“The snitch was caught by Hiccup Haddock! Gaining an extra 150 points, now a total of 375, Ravenclaw wins!” said the voice over and everyone cheered, many of the Slytherin fans were let down but clapped the same. Hiccup shortly was taken to he infirmary, Jack was by his side.

“Are you alright?” asked Jack, Madam Pomfrey had already given him a potion for his broken bones but he still had to be in the infirmary for a day or two.

“I feel as if a Gronkle had tackled me over some sun stones…”

“I’ll take that as, ‘I feel like crap’…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“You should not have taken me out of the way.”

“Forget about it, it wouldn’t be fair for me if I caught the Snitch while you were unconscious, it would have been too easy.”

“Still…” then suddenly there was the whole Ravenclaw team inside the infirmary surrounding Hiccup’s bed.

“Are you alright?” asked a beater

“That was incredible Haddock! Good job.” said the captain

“What are you going here?” said the chaser, Hayasaki, towards Jack. “It’s your fault that he’s in here in the first place!” said he and a bunch of nods in agreement from the other teammates met him.

“It’s not his fault Hayasaki.” said Hiccup glaring at the chaser.

“Of course it is!” said him once again. Jack just looked down at his hands, he did blame himself that Hiccup was in that condition. “He’s a bloody Slytherin! I bet he wanted you to get hurt in the first place!.”

“Enough!” said Hiccup loudly and in a very serious tone that everyone stopped talking and just stared with wide eyes at the kid.

“Jack is my friend! I don’t care if he’s a Slytherin or from a different house! I was the one who pushed him out of the way, I am the one who risked my security to catch the snitch. We won people! So could you forget your rivalry for five minutes?!” yelled Hiccup at his teammates, it hurt for him to yell but he didn’t care, no one was going to talk to his first human friend like that. Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes until one of them apologized, soon followed everyone else and Hayasaki was the last.

“Good, now you guys go celebrate our victory, I’ll stay here for a while.” said Hiccup to his team, in those moments one would question who was the real captain of the team. They left the place and Jack and Hiccup were left alone.

“You didn’t have to say all that.”

“Actually, I had. I was tired of Hayasaki calling you stuff during practice and I could not allow it anymore.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m the one who should thank you.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Jack. Then he saw how a light blush adorned Hiccup’s face making his freckles stand out more and his eyes to look even more precious.

“Because…you’re the first one who made me fell like I belong here, you’re my first real friend, aside from Toothless of course, so, thanks Jack.” Hiccup turned his gaze away while his blush intensified, the sight was absolutely adorable. Jack left out a soft laugh and ruffled Hiccup’s hair much to his annoyance.

* * *

 

The years passed and Jack could not help but wonder how did the adorable kid from four years ago became this handsome teenager. Hiccup had gotten a growth spurt during his fourth year and was know taller, he still had his freckles covering his entire face, he was stronger but still lean, and now sported two braids behind his right ear. Jack now in his seventh year at Hogwarts had also changed, he was still taller than Hiccup but was stronger as well, he was able to control the wind better and could control his ice magic as well, it became very useful when he was in trouble and needed a quick distraction, Professor Bunnymund would always chase him down for a prank he did and he often froze the floor and made the guy fall on his butt while Jack made his escapes. And the majority of the times he escaped weren’t even from pranks, many times he had to escape from his fan girls who happened to grow in number by the years, and now Hiccup was going through the same problem, at first many girls and guys thought he was cute when he was short, but after his fourth year he was being chased by crazy guys and girls, something that Jack found both hilarious and annoying.

“Forbidden Forest?” asked Jack almost out of breath to Hiccup, both hiding behind a pillar while the horde of fan girls and fan boys passed through.

“Forbidden Forest.” and so both boys used a charm that transported them to the outskirts of the forest where Hiccup called Toothless and the three of them relaxed. During the years people eventually found out that the rumors about Hiccup were true and often looked at him in both awe and envy, Hiccup just ignored them and Jack sent them icy glares from time to time. During those years as well, Jack had found out that he held feelings for Hiccup, strong ones that is, he was in love with him and he was afraid Hiccup didn’t feel the same as him. But this was his last year at Hogwarts, it didn’t mean he would not see Hiccup again, he had gone to visit the kid in his village before and Hiccup on his hometown during summer and winter breaks, but still he felt that if he didn’t use this opportunity to let Hiccup know what he felt someone else might.

“Hey Hic.”

“What Jack?” said Hiccup who was leaning on Toothless and had his eyes closed.

“I have something to ask you.”

“Sure, what is it?” said Hiccup not moving from his place.

“It’s kind of important, so could you please face me?” at hearing Jack’s request Hiccup sat up and paid close attention to what his best friend was going to say.

“Well…you see…how do I say this…It’s my last year here at Hogwarts and I wanted to get this out of my chest. Hiccup, I-I like you. Not like a friend but like really _like_ you. I mean I love your laugh, your freckles, your hair, your eyes…I bet I sound really weird right now…what I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with…all this.” said Jack gesturing all of Hiccup, this action made Hiccup smile.

“And I know you may not feel the same but I wanted you to know since you now have a lot of fan girls, heck I think you have more admirers than I do, you even have fan boys! But yeah, I was wondering if you…you would like to…go out with me and be my boyfriend?” said Jack who was now blushing a deep scarlet and had his gaze down, his heart was beating like crazy and he was more than nervous at hearing the answer. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands grab his face and he felt lips on his own.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me, slowpoke.” said Hiccup grinning softly at Jack.

“Shut up.” said Jack returning the kiss. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Of course you should, you should feel honored to receive my first kiss.” said Hiccup blushing deeply.

“Same here.” Jack was still blushing as well.

“I’ll race you to the other side of the castle.”

“Dragon vs. Wind, or brooms?” asked Jack smirking at his new boyfriend.

“What do you think?” said Hiccup getting on Toothless’s back quick and taking off.

“No fair!” said Jack while grabbing the staff he got as a present from his mom, it worked like a broom and as a wand as well. He called the winds and took off following Hiccup in the skies. The Frost Prince had fallen for the Dragon Boy, even if he was tiny when that happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the drabble series that's part of this later, I'm still trying to get used to this thing.


End file.
